


My property

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Bottom Eren Yeager, I'm Going to Hell, Kinky Shit, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Master/Slave, Slavery, levi basically buys eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren wakes up in a van. He's sweaty, scared and most of all confused. he has no idea where he is, what hes doing in the back of a van with 14 other boys and he definitely has no idea hes about to be sold in an underground slave auction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My property

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Slaves to our Habits"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214970) by [YASSDENSWH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YASSDENSWH/pseuds/YASSDENSWH). 



Eren was in utter panic. The air he breathed in was thick and even though his eyes were open, he couldn't see a thing. He soon realised a cotton bag had been placed over his head. His wrists and ankles felt sore from being binded with several cable ties. _Shit._ Eren was trying to collect his thoughts, walk through what had happened in the last 24 hours, but he was constantly thrown out of his concentration by sounds of someone talking or what felt like a pothole in the road. He had gathered so far that he was probably in the back of a van with a few more people. He had heard someone sobbing quietly next to him and could feel arms and elbows bump into him occasionally.

The last thought he could remember was saying goodbye to Armin at the school gates. He couldn't remember actually making it home. His head started to hurt as tried to recall his walk from school. The van had come so an abrupt stop, causing the wheels to screech. The weight of the other bodies in the van leaned against his shoulder. He heard muffled talking outside the vehicle and soon the doors opened. A few men shouting for everyone to get out of the back.

Eren looked down and managed to see his feet being freed from the ties. He was pushed by someone obviously very strong. “Keep your head down, follow the others, and if any of you dare take your hoods off, i won't think twice about blowing your brains out” The man practically growled at them. Eren could tell it was still daytime outside as the floor shone bright beneath him. He made his way into a building, couldn't see much but from what he could tell from the floor, it was a pretty unkempt place.

He was forced down into a chair and someone hung a wooden board around his neck. From what he could make out, he was apparently “#352”. _What the fuck is going on here_. Erens thoughts were snatched from him when his hood was whipped off him and he was met with a middle aged man staring directly at him. “Oi! Boys! We got ourselves a pretty one! You’re gonna make us a fortune tonight.” Eren’s eyes stayed fixated on the man in front of him, whose lips had curled up into a spine chilling grin. Eren took a deep breath and mustered all the courage he could gather and spat in the larger mans face. The man fell back in disgust, then rose to stand above Eren. He took a fistfull of hair and brought a fist to the young boy's face with such ferocity, Eren thought he might lose a tooth. “Woah! Hey! Calm it Reiner!” another man shouted, holding the the bloodied fisted man back. “If your gonna hurt him, leave the face alone, it's worth more than your life”

The two men had walked off, leaving Eren in a lot of pain and confusion. One by one the men had escorted each of the young boys, all in the same situation as Eren, and led them out of what looked to be a large warehouse. When it was Eren turn, a tall man knelt in front of him. “Hey, sorry about earlier, let's go get you cleaned up” Eren oddly trusted the man, and so rose gently in his chair and followed him.

Eren was told to shower well and change into a pair of plain black sweatpants that would be laid out for him. He relished the time under the hot water, because he didn't know if it would be the last time. When he got out out of the shower, which was quite a while later, all of his belongings had been taken, including his underwear. What the fuck is going on here. There was a large mirror in the washroom. Eren inspected his face. It wasn't that bad really. His lip was quite badly cut, which explained Reiners bloody knuckles, but other than that, he looked tip top. He changed into his single garment and placed the number 352 around his neck as before. When he opened the door of the washroom, a man was waiting for him. He put a hood over Eren's head and walked him to the van they had sat in before. Eren was lost, confused and scared shitless.

The second journey was much like the first, but this time whoever was sobbing had stopped, much to everyone's relief. When they arrived it was much like before, yet this time it was much darker outside, and from what eren could tell, this place was much, much fancier. When they got inside their hoods were removed yet again. A blonde man with strong eyebrows entered the room. “Listen up! You boys will be sold at auction today so the best you could do is be quiet and look pretty. The richer the buyer the more likely it is you'll have an easy life style. Most of the time anyway. When in the saleroom; don’t speak unless spoken to and don’t even think of assaulting any of our guests. You don't want to know the punishment if you fail to follow these simple rules” With a small nod to his colleagues, the blonde man left the room without a word more.

There was about 15 boys all together, all dressed in matching sweatpants and all wearing boards with numbers on. They were lead into a room with deep red lighting. It smelt like white spirits and stale smoke. There were a few steps in the large room, much like an olympic podium. There was a large round stage in the centre of the room. Eren imagined this is what a strip club would look like, with cushioned walls and velvet curtains draped in random places. “Ah 352! Come with me you get the best spot in the house tonight my beauty!” Eren was led to the fanciest podium in the room. It was littered in fake gold and plastic diamontis. “Oh wow, you look perfect! Now stand up straight! Erwin is going to bring them through now”

As the words left the woman's mouth, the blonde man entered through a pair of double doors, a drink in one hand, a cigar in the other. He was laughing with a hoard of men. Most of them old, and all looking very wealthy. One man though, couldn't have been much older than 30. He was small, dark haired and had the most expressionless eyes Eren had ever seen. “Okay gentlemen” the blond man said, clasping his hands together “take a look around, we’ll start bidding in half an hour”. The old men poured out into the room, eyeing each and every boy that stood there. The smaller man, though, had made his way to a seat at the front of the stage, and ordered himself a drink. Eren kept his eyes on him, he was interested in this man. “Well hello there 352” an old, fat man said to Eren, which made his eyes leave the raven haired man in his seat and at the wrinkly pig in front of him. “What's your name pretty boy?” Eren wasn't one for following orders, but if he was wearing boots, he’d definitely be shaking in them. “Eren Jaeger, Sir” The old man had brought his hand up to Eren's arm, squeezing it, as if to feel for muscle. “Oh so polite! How old are you Eren?” The young boy swallowed thickly under the old man’s grip. “15, Sir” The man stepped back and looked Eren up and down. His investigation of Eren was interrupted. “I think Fritz has found his golden boy! No point bidding on that one men!” the room filled with laughter from the elderly men. Eren's eyes flickered up to the dark haired man across the room. He didn't expect to see him looking back, but he silently pleaded across the room into those dark grey eyes.

_Save me. please._


End file.
